The White Room
by igotthemoveslikegravity
Summary: The Doctor, Rose, Jack and Mickey are beamed from the TARDIS into cells, naked.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and Rose are beamed to a alien planet to be held for hours in a room, naked. Meanwhile Jack and Mickey are stuck, naked as well in a separate room.

The Doctor woke up to a scream from the mouth of Rose Tyler. He'd just prefer it if she had screamed from pleasure or fright, rather than the surprise she conveyed as she jumped up and attempted to cover her naked body.

_wait, _The Doctor thought. _naked body. Rose tyler is a few feet away, naked._

At that point he had look down and realized he too was naked. He could feel his face become red and looked up at Rose.

"Oh! Um…" The Doctor stuttered, trying to find something to cover himself and to distract his gaze from the beauty in front of him.

"There's nothing there. I've looked. We can either hide in the corners or we can ba-" Rose stopped abruptly as she too realized the person opposite was naked.

"What, Rose? Take the philosophical view and know that a body is a body and it shouldn't matter what they look like clothed or otherwise?" He said as he removed his hands from his crotch.

"Yeah. Uh, Doctor?"

"Yes Rose?" He said with a smile at her chest.

"You have a erection."

The Doctor looked down up at her down again and scrabbled around and ended up flipping the bed to it's side and hiding behind it.

"Doctor?" She said.

"Uh…" He replied.

"It's okay. You don't have to hide behind that bed."

"What?!" The Doctor popped his head above the bed.

"Come here." Rose demanded and pointed to the bed in front of her.

The Doctor got up, still erect and sat on the bed, where Rose had sat.

_Now is as good as any, tell him. _Rose thought to herself.

"Doctor I uh…" Rose had stopped because she saw him poking at his penis. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's never done this before." He said as he looked embarrassingly at her.

"You mean become erect? You've never jerked off? Never got aroused?"

"What? Of course I have!" He said defensively, thought he had absolutely no idea why. "It's just that I've never had it _that hard."_

"What. Doctor…. What." She stumbled.

"Uh, sorry Rose, go ahead." He said apologetically.

"Doctor if we have to share a room on the TARDIS, can we at least sleep together?" Rose said awkwardly.

"Rose, if we slept in the same bed I'd have to have the TARDIS redesign my bed so we could both fit." He said, now getting fidgety. He wasn't used to sitting for longer than necessary. "And should we really be discussing this now? I mean shouldn't we be focusing on escaping?"

"We can do that in a moment, but what I meant was sleeping together _together._ Like _sex._" She said conveying a casual tone badly.

"Wha-? Jackie wouldn't approve!" He stammered.

"Since when did you worry about what my mum approved of? Last I checked she thought that slippers defied the 'laws of logic' and refused to wear them." She replied, finally more at ease. It almost seemed to her that if The Doctor was relaxed she couldn't be, and vise versa.

"And what about Mickey? _Your boyfriend?_" He said with a great mixture of distaste, love and unbelief.

"You saw on the monitor when we broke up. We're _friends. _That's all." She said as if it were the most common thing.

"How'd you know?"

"You had the picture of the spot where it happened still on the monitor when you left to go jump up and down in your room. Back when you had your ears." She laughed.

"Oh. What _did_ happen to Mickey and Jack?" He wondered.

"One can only hope alive and not getting humped my Captain Harkness.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several hours since Rose and The Doctor were locked in the white room together and since then a Goshden, (A eight-foot tall, 70,000 pound blue beast that's mother was most likely from Rexacoricalphalibitorius) had come in and given them some food.

"Are you going to eat your huntarr, Rose?" The Doctor said through mouthfuls of his tuk-dun, a beef-like dish.

"I don't even know what it is." She responded with a grin.

"It's probably best you didn't. Give it here." He motioned to his plate and she plopped it onto his nearly empty plate.

"So have you any idea where we are?" Rose questioned.

"No idea. The Goshden that came could mean that we're on Him-Tal-Nov-Non, but unless you're willing to take a trip across the galaxy or are _very_ rich, it's almost impossible to get there." He started to eat the huntarr. "Rose, do you have your phone?"

"Doctor, I'm naked. I don't have any pockets." Rose responded politely.

"Right. Yes. Um. Do you have any thing? Well, other than your body. That… is…. naked…." He fumbled over his words and wondered why his usual articulate flow wasn't there.

"No, Doctor. But we know have knives!" She said as she tried to pick a knife off the table in front of her.

"Rose, that's not a knife. That's a condom." The Doctor stated blandly.

"I've seen enough to know that!" he said crossly. Then realized what she had inferred. "No-I didn't mean it like that! Just on telly or something!"

"Sure. Let's stick with that." The Doctor Giggled at his own joke, and Rose couldn't help but join in.

Twelve minutes later a voice came on, from speakers somewhere in the room.

"**Ωε αρε τυρνινγ οφφ τηε χαμερασ ανδ ιτ ισ τιμε φορ ψου το σλεεπ. Τηερε αρε δρινκσ βψ τηε δοορ." **

Rose jumped up, her breast wiggling quite a lot in the process. "Doctor! What was that?"

"It was every language pushed together. Out of what I could gather, they've turned off the microphones in the room and they expect us to sleep or something for the next few hours, they've also issued a warning to everyone to want to come in that death will be instituted. There's no cameras in the room, so if they were to need to see us, they'd need to come in." He responded joyfully.

"Oookay. What are we going to do now, then?" She said suggestively.

"We can make a castle out of the remaining food." He responded in a high pitch voice.

"Don't you want to play something… more fleshy?" She said seductively.

"We can't play Haniban, Rose. We'd need a fresh body, and it'd have to be properly prepared with spices from NatNom." He chuckled.

"Oh, never mind, you fool." Rose tried to convey her feelings, though the alien across had started to make a castle.

"You know how earlier we were talking about us having sex?" Rose prompted.

"Uh-huh. Then the big guy interrupted us." He responded suddenly consumed with his castle.

"How come you've never really done anything?" Rose took a deep breath. "I mean the sexual tension has always been there since the plastic men-"

"Nestene Conciseness, Rose."

"Yah, whatever. Since the _Nestene Conciseness, _so how come nothing every happened? Not even a kiss?"

"Beastiality. I mean, we're not even the same species." He responded awkwardly.

"Beastiality?! I'm not an animal, you idiot! Now the you're there in from of me, I can see that the only difference between our species is the number of hearts! Grow up and get past it!" She stormed over to her bed, obviously angry.

He got up, and pulled her head up to his, and kissed her with more love than the two great gontars on the seventh planet from the first dwarf sun.

"Okay." He whispered into her hair. "I'll grow up."

"You'll need some help with that." Rose laughed out.

She threw him onto his bed and started to give him a blow job. The Doctor was moaning not one minute in, Rose had given him more pleasure in simple foreplay than anyone had given him in nearly 400 years. Her head was bobbing up and down right in front of him and he couldn't help but give a little laugh at his luck.

"What?" Rose smiled at him, questioningly.

"It's just, I'm very happy to finally get the girl I wanted." The Doctor smiled at her and she got up.

"Doctor," She purred. "Get one of the condoms."

He fumbled behind him to try and get one off the table, and fell off the bed. Rose bit her lip, trying to hide laughter, as he got up to see where he was slapping the table. He grabbed a handful of the condoms that were under the bread basket.

"Good enough?" He showed his handful to her.

"Perfect, get over here, you oaf."

The Doctor practically ran to her, and sat onto the bed, such as an obedient puppy would sit in front of her master. Rose tore the wrapper off the packet and slowly put the condom over The Doctor's length. She almost gasped as she truly realized how _big _he was.

The Doctor pulled Rose onto his lap, and held her by her waist as she rode his aching cock. He grabbed her breasts as to stop them from jumping so much and massaged them. She grabbed his hair and leaned in.

"I've always wanted to do that." She whispered through her moans.

They slowed, and he lowered his head to Rose's thighs, kissing his way up, into her ripe and rathe moist pussy. He started to eat her out, her moans only increasing by the moment.

After their long and intensive night, Rose's only wish was a pint, and as they fell asleep with smile on their faces, they both figured out that escape was never all that important, it was only the person opposite them that they were aching for


End file.
